Love will last forever
by Mikafan
Summary: *CHAPTER 3 IS UP*A Bulma/Vegeta get-together. Can Vegeta show his feelings to Bulma or will his pride win? R
1. Burned food and a shower for 2

Since I've read so many great B/V fics I decided to write one on my own. I am not from any english speaking country, I learn it in schol since 6 years. So please don't tell my in your reviews that I made some grammar mistakes, I know them by myself :-). This is going to be a B/V get-together, I'm not sure if it should contain lemon scenes, I dunno if I'm able to write those. Well, you tell me after the first lemon if it's ok or not, ok? Well, then up with the fic. Enjoy and don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. If I would, there would've been way more B/V scenes in the series. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love will last forever  
  
Chapter One: Burned food and a shower for 2  
  
It was a peaceful morning around the Capsule Corp., the birds were chirping happily in the crowns of the trees and the wind blew softly through the leafes as suddenly the calm was disturbed.  
  
"WOMAN!!!" yelled Vegeta at the top of his loungs.  
  
"VEGETA! How often do I have to tell you that my name is." cried Bulma as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"I give a damn about your stupid name, woman! Now come here and make me some food !"  
  
"Are you blind or just silly!?! Look here, what's this on the table?"  
  
"That's what you call food? Do you wanna poison me? Either it's burned or still half frozen, you're the silly one here. You're even too dumb to make some food!"  
  
"FINE! If you don't like what I'm cooking then why don't YOU do it yourself! You.you..!"  
  
"Me what?" He asked with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his lips. He loved to make up fights with her. She always flipped out totally and her face went bright red. Then he had the next thing to make her even more angry: her outer appearance. He has noticed that every earthling woman is very oversensitive about her appereance and especially this woman.  
  
"You stupid monkey king!" She yelled and ran out of the kitchen because she knew how oversensitive he is when it comes to his race. Oh, how she loved to fight with him.  
  
"How dare you pathetic human call my proud race stupid! You're not even worth it to talk about the Saiyans (AN: in german they're called Saiyajins, perhaps I write this sometimes), now come back and make food!"  
  
"Either you eat the food I made you or you eat nothing, I don't care." She said with only her head sticking in the kitchen. "I have to fix the Gravity Room, you broke yesterday. Oh, and I'm rather a pathetic human than a stupid monkey!" With that she ran off to the Gravity Room.  
  
"Call the Saiyans "monkeys" one more time and I'll send you to hell!" He yelled after her but just got a giggle out of the direction she ran off. You better take me serious, woman. He thought and started to eat what didn't look too burned. After he was finished, he went out of the kitchen and left the dishes on the table like always. The prince of all saiyans doesn't have to do such work. It was under his dignity. But everytime he explained it to Bulma she just said it's ridiculous and that started another argument.  
  
As he reached the Gravity Room Bulma was bending over the computer with her butt showing in his direction. Vegeta stopped walking and swallowed. She wore short jeans-shorts and a tight black tank top which showed her nice curves. Vegeta mind suddenly was full of thoughts like grabbing her hips and. he angrily shook his head. Why, the hell, does this happen so often, last time? he thought and forced himself not to look at her backside again. "Woman, are you ready? I have to train." He asked her and saw to his horror ,as she turned around, how tight her top was. God, why does she always has to wear such sexy clothes. He thought and looked up to her face. Bulma noticed his view: Was he looking at my body. But doesn't he always tell me how ugly I am? What's up with him? "It's fixed." She said and rubbed her hands with a towel. "Please, don't put the gravity so high again. Next time, probably something worse will happen and I don't want you to get hurt." She left the room, realising what she's just said. She slammed the palm of her hand againt her forehead and slammed the door of her lab close. She leaned against the door and asked herself over and over how she could've been so stupid.  
  
Vegeta was still standing in front of the Gravity Room, not believing what the woman just said to him. "She's worried about me getting hurt." He thought, and noticed to his displeasure that it had made him happy to hear it from her. He grunted while pulling off his shirt and went into the GR. Perhaps the training makes me forget this stupid feelings. These feelings make me weak. Sometime I'll get like Kakarott and start to love and have a family. He shivered in disgust. "And that's all the fault of this woman! He turned up the gravity to 100 to warm up. But why do I always have to think of her.  
  
Bulma looked up from her work and yawned. The clock showed 11 P.M. Time for bed. She thought and stood up from her desk. She stretched her sore muscles and went up to her room yawning again. At the same time Vegeta felt tired as well and left the GR. He rubbed the sweat off his forehead and saw her going upstairs. Their rooms were next to each other and every room had his own bathroom. But at the moment they had to share Vegetas bathroom, cos Bulmas got redecorated. Bulma stopped in front of Vegetas room and grabbed the handle. "I told you to ask before entering my room." Vegeta whispered in her ear. Bulma shriked and flinched back against Vegetas chest. She felt the hard muscles against her back and his hot breath on her cheek. A shiver went down her spine and she briefly closed her eyes. She turned around to face him and regarded his upper body with delight. How would it be to touch these muscles. She thought and her view went higher to his face and was torn out of her fantasies as she saw his smirk. "Like what you see, woman?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at her. "No! Why do you always have to scare me, Vegeta. I just want to brush my teeth, I don't need your permission for that!" She turned around and opened the door. Vegetas room was, much to Bulmas astonishment, always tidy. She went directly into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush. She noticed Vegeta entering the bathroom and closing the door. He stood with his back to her, so she wasn't able to see his smirk. He pulled down his pants and was just stripping off his boxers as Bulma saw his actions in the mirror.. "What are you doing Vegeta!?!" She sqealed. Vegeta turned his head to look at her "I'm gonna take a shower." He stripped off his boxers completely and turned around still with his smirk. "Can't you wait 'til you're alone?!?" She protected her eyes with her left hand and bent over to rinse out her mouth. For the second time on this day Vegetas view was focused on her butt. His eyes wandered over her butt and down to her legs. He groaned lightly and felt a tingle between his legs. The dirty thoughts came back to his mind making the tingle even worse. He bent over her back and whispered huskily into her ear:"The shower is big enough for us two." Bulma turned around. "Vegeta, I won't ever." She totally forgot that he was naked. Instinctive her view went down He's huge! and up to his face again. Her face was bright red. She pulled the door open and ran into her room. "God, how embarassing!" She whispered and fell down on her bed. "Why do I act so weird when he's there?"  
  
Vegeta was standing under the ice cold water and was swearing. "I have to get control over me." He whispered over and over again. He stepped out of the shower and watched himself in the mirror. "What are you doing to me, woman?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, that was the first chapter. How did you like it? Please, don't remind me on my grammar mistakes just tell me what you think of the story. If there are a few guys who like my fic I'll hurry to go on. Cya! Moikka Mikafan!!! 


	2. You can't decide who you fall for

Hi there! Actually I got some really nice reviews. Thank you so much. It gives me courage to keep on writing, because I really like this and there are more guys reading your fic when it's in english as if it would be in german or so. I have some really funny, sweet and lovely ideas for this fic and I hope you'll like them as much as I liked making them up. Ok then, here's chapter 2!  
  
thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I (still) don't own DBZ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Love will last forever  
  
Chapter 2: You can't decide who you fall for  
  
The next moring, Bulmas alarm clock changed from 6:59 to 7:00 and started beeping loudly. Bulmas hand came out of her messy covers and smacked the clock causing it to fall on the floor still beeping in a loudening rhytmn. "Damn alarm clock. Why do they always have to wake me up in the wrong moment." She mumbled while sitting up and rubbing her sleepy eyes. A smile came up to her lips as she rembered her disturbed dream: She was sitting on a hill, watching the sunset with Vegeta. Oh my god, I dreamed about Vegeta!!! Bulmas eyes widened in shock. Perhaps, a shower will calm my thoughts again. She thought panicky and quickly went to Vegetas room. She silently opened the door and looked into his room. He was gone. She sighed in relief and went straight to the bathroom. After undressing, she stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta retourned to his room to fetch his gloves as he heard the water hitting the ground of the shower and Bulma humming. He was torn to and fro. He wanted so badly to enter the bathroom and step into the shower but his pride just stopped him. He stood next to the door and fought with his thoughts. I can't.. I am the prince of all saiyans.. She is just a stupid earthling. woman. He stepped back and went back to the Gravity Room squeezing his gloves tightly. I betta go training, this earth is making me weak!  
  
Bulma stepped outta the shower wrapping herself in a big, fluffy towel. As she started to rub herself dry she watched herself in the mirror. Could it really be? She watched her face in the mirror as she noticed one of Vegetas T-shirts lying on the floor. She picked it up and rubbed it over her cheek. It still smells like him. She thought dreamily, still rubbing the shirt over her face. Noticing what she was doing a thought hit her: It can be! You fell in love with Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta was busy destroying the insides of the GR. She shot one ki blast after another, the Gravity up to 150 G. He was sweating lightly so his shirt clung tightly to his chest (AN: Rrrrr!!!) He growled cos of the weird feeling the shirt caused him and pulled it over his head. As he let it go it dashed to floor with full speed. He flew lower and put the gravity higher. He wanted to have a challenge, he saw this as the only possibility to get these thoughts outta his mind. I have to concentrate on my training. I don't have time for these damn emotions. Emotions are for weaklings and weaklings never become Super-Saiyans! With that he flew up forming a new ki blast.  
  
Bulma was sitting at her make-up table combing her wet hairs. She was still deep in thoughts and didn't notice she was combing just one strand the whole time.But how can it be? I just broke up with Yamcha. I'm not ready for a new relation. She straightened leaning her elbows on the table and her head in her palms. And besides, Vegeta would never ever love me. For him, I'm just a weak human. Just existing to fix his GR and to make food. If I'd tell him my feelings he would probably laugh at me and would remind me that the Prince of all Saiyans deserved something better. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of this situation. But perhaps he is also. No! Never! She shook her head causing the water in her hairs to make little drops on her mirror. "I better go and make some breakfast", she said while grabbing her foehn (I looked this word up in a dictionary, cos I wasn't sure if there's another word for hair-dryer. Pretty funny, the german word is Föhn), "I don't want Vegeta to be mad again." She started drying her hairs soon being deep in thoughts again.  
  
About half an hour later Bulma knocked on the door of the GR but got no response. She started knocking harder and called "Vegeta" a few times. No response. "Stupid saiyan" She mumbled and pounded with her fist against the door still calling "Ve-ge-ta" in a sing-song. Suddenly she felt her fist beating against something different. She turned her head and saw Vegeta grinning at her, obviously enjoying himself very much. She abrubtely stopped pounding at his chest and smiled nervously: "Hehe, sorry Vegeta. I.I just wanted to say that. yes. um what did I want to say?" She was totally confused and forgot everything cos she was busy watching his sweaty chest. Her glance went over every perfectly shaped muscle, imagining how it would be to snuggle herself at them. "Like what you see?" His smirk growing wider. Bulma looked up seeing his grin. "I just wanted to say that I made breakfast. Come and eat or stay here, I don't care." She turned around and rushed towards the house. Arrgh, how embarassing! Why does he have to be so damn sexy!?!  
  
She reached the kitchen and sat down pouring some coffee into her cup. She took a sip as Vegeta entered the kitchen, still, to Bulmas dismay, shirtless with just a towel around his shoulders. Bulma breathed in and started to eat her Corn Flakes (;-)) Vegeta sat down and started eating as fast as always, stuffing the food into his mouth. "Don't forget chewing, Veggie." "Don't call me that!" He mumbled with his mouth full. "Oh, and why not?" She asked innocently. "I just advice you to stop it!" He looked up from his food. "Will the bad Veggie-chan kill me then?" She continued teasing him. "Something like that." He started to like this argue. "You wouldn't dare to!" She laughed and wanted to continue eating as something grabbed her by the waist and she found herself being pressed against the fridge with her back. She wanted to scream and tell Vegeta to let her go but his view made her silent. She was lost in his black eyes and so was he. He felt her chest raise and fall and saw her flushed cheeks, but the most captivating thing were her eyes. He felt like drowning in this blue. She felt his hot breath against her cheek, making it flush. She wanted so badly to kiss him, to feel his strong body against hers. His face showed no emotions, she wasn't able to read what he wanted to do with her. "Don't try to anger me, woman." He almost whispered and bent down. Bulma instictively closed her eyes, realising nothing around her, anymore. Only the hard body pressed up against her and the hot breath tickling her face. Vegeta saw her closing her eyes. I have to stop this, but. I can't. He leaned in and their lips met. At first he kissed her but soon she joined him. Vegeta tightened his grip around her waist and pressed her even more against his body. Bulma was lost in her feelings. She's never felt so aroused just by a kiss. But Yamcha never kissed her like that. She tangled one hand through his hairs the other one was holding his back tightly. Vegeta touched her bottom lip softly with his tongue, begging for admission. She qickly opened her mouth, letting his tongue slip in. Their kiss became even more passionate, their tongues dancing together, and their hands exploring the others body. Bulma started to rub over his back as she felt a hand stroking over her stomach up to her breasts. As it arrived there she wasn't able to avoid a moan escaping her lips. Vegeta started to knead the soft, covered breasts and started to groan lowly. Bulma lied her head back and continued moaning as Vegetas second hand reached her other breast and kneaded them more rough. His face was pressed against her neck where he placed little kisses. Suddenly he realized what he was doing. He backed back in shock and gained a confused look from Bulma. Her face was flushed, her lips pink from kissing and her breasts bigger, pressing against her shirt. Vegeta wanted so badly to pull her towards him again and to free the bulge which was poking against his pants but he just wasn't able. He looked one last time into her sad eyes as he ran outta the kitchen. Bulma just sank to the floor and tried to get her thoughts straight again. Why did he do this? He looked so desperate as he backed away. She stood up and started to clear the table. Why.  
  
Vegeta was flying with full speed over the landscape but not losing one view on it. He had to get control over himself again. What's this for a feeling? It's always there when she's around me or when I just even think of her. And the kiss. she wanted it too. He stopped abruptely. Reaching up to his face he touched his lips with his fingers. Is that Love?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, how'd you like it? I didn't think it would get so long, I think that's not bothering you anyway ( Next chapter: Will they be able to look at each other again? Or will they act as if nothing has happened? Find out in Chapter 3! And pleeeaaase review (^-^)-i Cya! Moikka Mikafan!!! 


	3. Let's go to the beach!

Hiya guys! Sorry that this chappy took me so long but I was really busy in school and had a bit trouble with my boy-friend. But now I've got time again. Thanks again for all the nice reviews : Enjoy Chapter 3! thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own DBZ nor Vegeta (-_-,)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love will last forever Chapter 3: Let's go to the beach  
  
Bulma was sitting in her lab, supposed to work on a really important project but instead she just sat at her desk thinking about what happened one hour ago. Why did he react so weird? And what will happen when we meet again? Sooner or later our paths will cross each other again, we live in the same house, our bedrooms are next to each and . . . oh my god! We share one bathroom! She leaned back in her chair and sighed loudly. Why do I always have to get in such fuckin' situations?!? She remembered that she was supposed to work and forced herself to think of the project and not of this mysterious Saiyan.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta had let himself down on a hill watching the landscape a few houndred meters below him. He was confused. What are those feelings? I never felt like this before. What has this woman what makes me so weak in her presence. But the worst is. . . He took a huge rock and threw it away. I actually liked the kiss and I . . want more. He stared towards the horizon, there were so many questions which could all be answered with one answer. I always do feel so nervous when she's around, I suddenly have the urge to hug her and never let her go. And when I think of another man touching her I could. . . He clenched his fists and started to glow. Have I really started to love? He relaxed again as he thought of Bulma. It feels good. Perhaps that's why everyone falls in love. But what if she rejects me? I can't take it amiss, but I couldn't stand this feeling. I'm not used to this kind of hurt. What the hell shall I do?  
  
Bulma was still working as her stomach started to rumble. Uh? I totally forgot to eat after this . . . well incident in the kitchen. She blushed slightly as her thoughts came back to what happened only a few hours ago. I better go and make something eat, Vegeta's gonna come back soon. He didn't eat something either. She stood up and started to walk out of her lab as a thought hit her. "Yes, that's what I'm gonna do!" She cheered and stormed off towards her room.  
  
Vegeta was on his way back to Capsule Corp. after he had realized he had only eaten one sandwich. He had decided to act as if nothing had happened. As he landed in front of the building he inhaled deeply and repeated I'm a Saiyan prince, she's just a weak human in his mind over and over again and entered the house. As he reached the kitchen he wanted to snarl his usual "Where's my food, woman?" but what he saw let these word be stuck in his throat. Bulma was standing at the table packing food into a big picnic basket. As she saw Vegeta gawking at her she enjoyed this moment of triumph. With a wide grin she said:  
  
"Hi Vegeta. You came back the right moment. Because of the nice weather I decided to go to the beach. Why don't you come with me, this picnic basket is so heavy, you could help me carry it."  
  
Vegeta didn't look very enthusiastic but his heart was beating a bit faster just because of the thought of seeing her in a bathing suit laying in the sun ,glistening from sweat. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "I took all the food with me." Bulma tempted him and tucked the last bottle into the basket.  
  
"Ok. But if one of these pathetic humans gets on my nerves I'm gonna blast him to hell." Vegeta said and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Thank you, Vegeta. I'm sure we're gonna have a lot of fun!"  
  
Vegeta just hmmphed and wathced her trying to carry the much to heavy basket.  
  
"Give it to me, woman. It's too heavy for you." Vegeta took the basket from her and held it with just one finger to show his strength.  
  
"Why don't you bring it to the car and." Just then the phone rang  
  
"I'll be right back." She said and ran off to the phone. Vegeta heard a "Hi mom!" out of the corridor. Vegeta shivered in disgust, he hated this always- happy woman. He turned around to take the basket to the car.  
  
At the phone, Bulma was talking with her mother. "How's Helsinki, mom?" (Yeah Finland! Hei Suomi!)  
  
"Oh, it's so beautiful, honey! I'll show you the photos when we come back. Oh yes, that's why I'm calling. Me and dad are staying three more days. I hope this isn't a problem?"  
  
"No way, mom. Why should it?"  
  
"I mean, because of Vegeta. I hope he behaves himself and doesn't treat you badly!"  
  
"No, he's nice." Yes, really nice. she thought and blushed. "We're going to the beach today."  
  
"Oh, this is wonderful. Now, honey. Have fun today and don't forget the sun- lotion. You know how fast you get a sunburn. I have to go now, I love you honey! Bye Bye!"  
  
"Love ya too, mom! Bye!"  
  
Bulma hang up and turned around seeing Vegeta leaning in the doorway. "Love ya too, mommy!" Vegeta said in a girly voice making Bulma laugh out. "Uh-hu, Veggie-chan is a comedian." She grabbed her keys and headed towards the house door. "I told you not to call me like that!" Vegeta warned her and started to follow her. "Yeah, yeah. Um, I forgot." She turned around. "I searched out some boxers for you with which you can swim. You can put them on now then you don't have to change clothes at the beach." "Ok." Vegeta went upstairs to his room while Bulma sat down on the drivers seat of her car. She watched herself in the small mirror. Is it right to act as if nothing has happened? But, Vegeta just acts the same way. She sighed. I wish he would kiss me again. Vegeta pulled open the passenger seat's door and sat down on the cushion. "Ready?" Bulma asked and smiled. Vegeta just made a 'hmmph' and was busy with his seat-belt. Bulma turned the keys around and the engine roared. "Let's go to the beach!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What's gonna happen on the beach? Will Vegeta blast all humans to hell? And what's with Bulmas sun-sensitivety? You'll find out in Chapter 4 of Love will last forever! And now: Please review and tell what you think so far! Moikka Mikafan!!! 


End file.
